Love is weird like that
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco are gay, and soon form a relationship, can their relationship last even with the 2 WGP's coming up?
1. Chapter 1

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 1: News for Francesco Since Francesco was long past due home, he decided not to go home to Porta Cosa at all, which if you ask Lightning, that was a smart move, I mean why would you go home if all you'd do is rest, why not just rest here in Radiator Springs? Francesco and Lightning had got to learn a lot about each other, now that they had been able to talk without interruption, but it wasn't enough for Francesco, it seemed that everytime Lightning and he talked it was always about either the World Grand Prix, Francesco or Lightning, never about how far Lightning and Francesco came from being rivals! Francesco was driving around Radiator Springs, when he saw Lightning looking at the dirt track that he and his mentor, Doc Hudson, or the Hudson Hornet, who was well knowing, even Francesco knew about the Hudson Hornet drove on, Lightning heard an engine behind him which kind of startled him. He turned around and saw Francesco and said, "Oh hi, Francesco, what's up?" Francesco drove over and said, "I a' understand how you feel Mcqueen, I heard about what happened..." Lightning looked at him and said, "We've been around each other long enough for you to call me Lightning, anyways, Doc was not just my mentor, he was like the father I never had... I never even knew my mother, let alone my father.." Francesco rubbed his front left wheel againist Lightning's front right wheel and said, "I a' know how you a' feel, I never knew my father either.." Lightning said, "You didn't?" Francesco sighed sadly, "No, my father got killed in a car wreck the day I was born.." Lightning said, "Well at least you have a mother..." Francesco looked into Lightning's sky blue eyes and said, "I'm sorry for the loss, I was wondering if you and I could be friends?" Lightinng said, "Sure, but can I ask you something?" Francesco said, "Si!" Lightning said, "Why did you always insult me?" Francesco said, "I a' never insulted you, I a' teased you, I also didn't mean any harm by the teasing, but I guess you took it all the wrong way.." Lightning said, "Were you teasing me, or do you think you were flirting with me? I know you think you're straight, but man I have news for you.." Francesco said, "I was a' teasing you, I a' swear, I would never flirt with someone that is a slower race car! But what's your news?" Lightning says, "You're not straight at all, man, you're gay, no matter how much you want to be straight, you're gay!" Francesco says, "I'm not gay! You're the gay one here, Lightning! Of course you're a' with Senora Sally, but you're still gay!"

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 2: Lightning and Francesco's new feelings Lightning said, "I know it's surprising, man, but hey maybe you'll find a guy who loves you for who you are, I am glad to be you're friend, I like you for who you are, but I'm with Sally, but I'm glad to be friends with you!" Francesco knew Lightning was right, he was certainly gay, but the only guy he liked was Lightning, but he can't love him, Lightning loves Sally, but hey, maybe Lightning was gay too, and he didn't know it... Lightning said, "I'll see ya around, Francesco!" Lightning then headed toward his "Cozy Cone" while he did, he kept thinking about Francesco, which if this was out of love, Lightning and Sally's relationship would be screwed. so he hoped it was out of concern, but when he realized his heart beat faster when he said Francesco's name, he knew it had to be love, but how? This isn't the answer he told himself, but no matter what, he wanted to be with Francesco, but he better tell Sally first, so she isn't shocked... He went to Sally's shop and said, "Sally, I need to tell you something..." Sally looked at Lightning and said, "Go ahead, you can tell me anything, Stickers!" Lightning said, "I think I'm gay..." Sally just said, "I kinda knew..." Lightning said, "You did?" Sally said, "You never were very romantic with me, but I see how you look at guys..." Lightning said, "Thanks for being understanding..." Lightning then headed back to the place where was at when he told Francesco, that he was gay, he saw Francesco, Francesco saw him and said, "Hello Lightning, what's up?" Lightning said, "Hey Francesco, I have to tell you something," Francesco said, "Alright, you know you can tell me anjything, amigo!" Lightning said, "Alright, Francesco, you know how I said, you were gay? Well I think I'm gay too, so would you like to go out with...me?" Francesco said, "Of course, I'll go out with you, mi amore!" Lightning kissed Francesco, Francesco then kissed Lightning back, the two of them kissed for a minute before pulling away for air, then Francesco said, ""I'm a' glad that you and I are together, aren't you, mi amore?" Lightning said, "Yeah, and also you're a great kisser, my love." Francesco said, "Thanks, you're a great kisser too, mi amore!"

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 3: The unexpected...  
>Lightning was at home in his "Cozy Cone" the next morning when Mater knocked on the front door, Lightning opened it and Mater said, "Mcqueen, there's going to be another World Grand Prix!" Lightning yawned and said, "When?" Mater said, "In 2 weeks, the first will be in Porta Cosa! Don't worry, Francesco knows and he'll be going with us to Porta Corsa!" Lightning was a bit worried, what if the other drivers pick on him and Francesco for being gay? He then told Mater that he had to talk to Francesco, so he left his cozy cone and went to Francesco's cozy cone, He knocked on the door of Francesco's cozy cone, Francesco opened the door, saw Lightning and said, "Good morning, mi amore, come in!" Lightning drove into Francesco's cozy cone. Francesco said, "How are you, mi amore?" Lightning said, "I'm a bit worried about the World Grand Prix..." Francesco said, "Well I won't be a' going easy on you, that's a' for sure." Lightning sighed and said, "It's not that, it's about the fact you and I are gay, I'm worried about how the other drivers will react.." Francesco kissed Lightning's cheek and said, "Whatever happens, we've still got each other." Lightning couldn't help but smile, which made Francesco smile, Lightning then said, "I'm glad that we're together, aren't you, Francesco?" Francesco nodded and said, "Si, Francesco is a' very happy that we're together!" Lightning kissed Francesco, who kissed Lightning back, Lightning felt something brushing againist his lower bumper, he barely opened his eyes and saw Francesco's tongue licking his lower bumper, Lightning allowed Francesco's tongue inside his mouth, which once Francesco's tongue was inside Lightning's mouth, it began to feel around the new surroundings, (it was a good thing Lightning's paint was red, because it was hiding his blushing) Lightning felt as Francesco's tongue wrapped around his own, he didn't want the kiss to end but sadly that annoy need for oxygen broke the kiss, Francesco pulled away and said, "Mi amore, I a' know that the World Grand Prix isn't for 2 weeks so, let's just relax for now..."<p>To be continued <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 4: When in Porta Corsa...  
>The 2 weeks went by rather fast, and it was the day that Team Mcqueen and Francesco had to go to Francesco's homeland, Porta Corsa, Francesco promised Lightning that after the race ended he'd take him on their first date... Once Lightning, his team and Francesco made it to the track, Lightning and Francesco waited on the starting grid, once the race started, Lightning and Francesco fought over the lead, Lightning held the lead for a while, but after a few laps Francesco took the lead, he then won the race, after all the post race mess, Lightning told his team that he and Francesco were gonna go somewhere for a little while, a few moments later, Lightning and Francesco arrived at a private beach and Francesco said, "Mi amore, I thought a' this would be the a' perfect spot for our first date! What do you a' think?" Lightning kissed Francesco's cheek and said, "It's wonderful, I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend, you're super smart!" Francesco blushed (Luckily his paint hid his blushing) and said, "Grazie, you're an amazing boyfriend too, Lightning!" Francesco took Lightning's front left wheel in his front right wheel and drove over to a table filled with lit candles, martinee glasses and cans of oil, Francesco then said, "I hope you and I a' will be together forever, mi amore!" Lightning said, "I bet we will, and did you do this all for me?" Francesco nodded and said, "Just for you, mi amore!" Francesco picked up his martinee glass and said, "A toast!" Lightning said, "Okay.." Francesco said, "To a long and romantic relationship!" Lightning and Francesco lightly clicked their glasses, Lightning drank some of the fuel in the glass and said, "I've never had fuel this good, what is it?" Francesco said, "Francesco's special!" Lightning tasted the oil and said, "Wow, you're an amazing chef!" Francesco said, "Francesco a' thanks you, mi amore!"<p>To be continued <p>


	5. Chapter 5

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 5: When in Tokyo The next race took place in Tokyo, Lightning and Francesco, went to the place where they first met each other, and Francesco said, "I'll a' always remember this place!" Lightning said, "Yeah, this is the place where we first met, I'll never forget that day!" Francesco said, "Me neither!" The next day at the track, Lightning and Francesco waited on the starting grid, once the race started Lightning held the lead, Francesco and Shu Todoroki were battling for second, Shu also said stuff under his breath about how he knew that Francesco and Lightning were gay, and after a few moments he did an illegal tactic, which sent Francesco spinning, after a lot of spinning, Francesco hit a wall and it looked like he was dead seeing as how he wasn't moving, the flag car waved a yellow, and Lightning looked to see if Francesco was behind, he looked on a monitor and saw that Francesco looked like he was dead, but he knew that wasn't possible, Francesco was a strong car, he could fight it, he had to! Lightning went over to where Francesco was and looked to see if he was alive, Francesco wasn't moving, but after a few minute Lightning saw Francesco open his eyes, Lightning said, "Francesco?" Francesco said, "Mi amore? What, what happened?" Lightning said, "I-I don't know, I didn't see it, but I can ask the officials.." Francesco tried to move but it hurt like hell to try and move, Francesco then said, "Ugh... I-I don't think I can a' move, you'll have to get your tow truck amigo to help me..." Lightning nodded and drove to his pits and said, "Mater, Francesco needs your help, he can't move..." Mater said, "Okay, just lead the way..." Lightning and Mater drove off to where Francesco was and Mater put his hook onto Francesco's front left wheel, Lightning kissed Francesco's cheek and Francesco said, "Mi amore, win this race for me, I know I can't race anymore..." Lightning nodded, once Francesco was in his teams garage, the race went back and after a few laps, Lightning won the race.

To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 6: When in London After the race in Tokyo ended Lightning learned that what happened was not an accident, Shu Todoroki used an illegal move on Francesco, luckily for Lightning and Francesco, Francesco was still able to race in the World Grand Prix, but Francesco was still hurting like hell from that wreck, but luckily he could at least drive, turn and do everything that he had to do to race in London, but the other lucky thing is that Shu Todoroki was arrested, but now everyone knew that Lightning and Francesco were gay, so the press would be onto them in no time, luckily the next race was in London, which if Lightning could win this race, he'd win the WGP, but if Francesco won, he'd win the WGP, so it didn't matter which one won, so later at the track, Lightning and Francesco waited in the starting grid, once the race started, Mcqueen took the lead, and after a few laps, Francesco took the lead, and he won the race and the WGP. After that Lightning, his team and Francesco went back to Radiator Springs, which when Francesco was in Porta Corsa, he told his mama that he'd be living in Radiator Springs, which she was fine with.

To be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 7: Back in Radiator Springs Lightning, his team and Francesco got back to Radiator Springs the day right after the race in London, Francesco and Lightning raced through the dirt track to help Francesco heal faster, Lightning also made sure that Francesco didn't push himself too hard, so they only raced through the dirt track for 5 or 6 laps, and then they'd go to the Wheel Well for a date, every night Lightning kissed Francesco goodnight, well it had been 6 weeks since the WGP ended and Francesco had been with Lightning for a little over 3 months, so he knew it was as good as time as any to ask Lightning the one question that would change them both forever. When Francesco was in Pora Corsa, he bought a diamond ring, so he wouldn't have to do so later on. Francesco saw Lightning looking at the waterfall, Francesco drove over to Lightning and said, "Hello mi amore, I'm so glad that I've found you, I've got an important question to ask a' you.." Lightning looked at Francesco and said, "Okay, go ahead.." Francesco pulled out the box and opened it and said, "Mi amore, we been together for a little over 3 months, so, I want to know if a' you will a' marry me?" Lightning's eyes teared up and he said, "Of course I will marry you, Francesco!" Francesco said, "Grazie!" He gave Lightning the box (I realized that there is no way to put a diamond ring on a car).

To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 8: Another World Grand Prix?  
>The next morning Mater knocked on Lightning's door and woke Lightning up, Lightning opened the door and said, "Yes?" Mater said, "Mcqueen, there's going to be another WGP!" Lightning said, "What? When?" Mater said "The first race will be in 2 weeks! Don't you worry, your boyfriend knows..." The 2 weeks went by pretty fast, and the first race was once again in Porta Corsa, when the race began, Lightning lead for a few laps, then after a few laps Francesco took the lead, and he then won the race, after race ended, Lightning and Francesco went back to that private beach for a date, the next day they all arrived at Tokyo for the next race, Shu Todoroki was still arrested for what happened last time, so Francesco wouldn't have to worry. Once the race began Lightning took the lead for a few laps, after a few more laps Francesco took the lead, and he won the race. The next day they all arrived at London for the last race, once the race began Lightning took the lead for a few laps, after a few more laps Francesco took the lead, and he won the race and the WGP 2.<p>To be continued <p>


	9. Chapter 9

A Lightning Mcqueen and Francesco Bernoulli story Love is weird like that Chapter 9: The most memorable day of Francesco and Lightning's lives The day after the London race ended, Lightning, his team and Francesco headed back to Radiator Springs, once they got back, Lightning and Francesco started planning their wedding, they wanted it to be amazing, so they made it amazing. The day of the wedding, everyone of Radiator Springs made sure they were there, Luigi was the priest seeing as how if Sarge was priest he'd sound too grumpy, Filmore'd be too hippy, Mater probably forget something, Guido was hard to understand, Red didn't talk, Mack was Lightning's truck driver, so it be kind of akward, Van wasn't really a real member of Radiator Springs, Sheriff was a sheriff not a priest, and Ramone would probably get paint all over the book. Lightning and Francesco parked in the dirt track, and just listened to Luigi read over the book, once he got to the "I do"s he asked Francesco, "Francesco, do you take Lightning Mcqueen to be your lovely wedded husband?" Francesco said, "I a' do." Luigi then asked Lightning, "Lightning, do you take Francesco Bernoulli to be your lovely wedded husband?" (This is weird, 2 husbands, am I right?) Lightning said, "I do." Luigi closed the book and said, "You may now kiss." Francesco and Lightning kissed, and they kissed for a few minutes before pulling away for air.

The end! 


End file.
